The present invention relates to a free weight and, more particularly, to a free weight with a ridged grip.
In general, a person may experience a weak grip strength, weak wrists, carpel tunnel syndrome and other issues. Further a person may want to strengthen their wrists, forearms and grip. Currently, there are insufficient free weights and devices that strengthen a user's grip as well as the user's forearm and wrists.
As can be seen, there is a need for free weight which can be used to strengthen ones wrists, forearms and grip.